


Contract

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Byakuya Togami can’t deal with feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Persona References, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Some bad language, Spin the Bottle, The whole THH cast are there, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Soulmates? What nonsense. Byakuya certainly didn’t have time for silly stories like that. It’s annoying that he can’t see colour but... it’s better than the alternative and dealing with romance.His horror is only confounded when he actually meets his soulmate, a happy go lucky idiot called Makoto. He doesn’t want him but... he doesn’t want anyone else to have him either.He’s going to have to make a choice. Accept the contract now or watch someone else kiss his soulmate in front of him.





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onyx_Of_Octavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/gifts).

> I was really inspired by Onyx_of_octavias Naegami soulmate AU where you can’t see colour until you meet your soulmate! It’s such a good ongoing story and you should check it out! <3 
> 
> I wanted to write a little something using the soulmate colour au as a gift to them for inspiring me and bringing me great happiness with their story! I hope you enjoy it! 😊
> 
> There’s elements of Persona in here because it seemed to fit the idea of forming an unbreakable bond and accepting yourself! 
> 
> This is mostly fluff and silliness, mostly Byakuya being so cold and detached then coming unravelled at spin the bottle!

Soulmates. What nonsense

Byakuya Togami certainly did not allow anyone to dictate how he lived his life and thus, the preconceived notion that someone out there was destined to be with him. Well it bored him to tears. He didn’t like company, he did not long for romance or human attachment. He was how he liked to be. Alone.

So he never gave a thought to the other person out there attached to him by the red string of fate, they may wonder and long to know who they were attached to. Byakuya almost felt sorry for them as they would never get what they wanted from him.

It was known as making a contract, when you meet your soulmate. Almost like signing your life away to them. Accepting your bond was a commitment, an agreement that you would be together until death. Once bonded you would be inseparable, love would bloom and render you incapable of ever being alone again.

His father always told him the world of business was better in black and white. No middle ground to complicate things and tug at your heart strings. His father had never met his soulmate and he swore his life was better off for it. He hadn’t allowed it to dictate his life and had instead created children with multiple partners in order to get the perfect heir.

Him. Byakuya. He was the chosen and had done everything to get to where he was. He wasn’t going to fall victim to emotions that may weaken him, hinder his path. If he fell in love he wouldn’t be as logical, able to be objective.

During his research into the phenomenon many said the process was difficult. That when you met your soulmate it felt terrible, like drowning without water, painful and confusing and then when you touched.. that sealed It. That’s when your contract was forged and you would be granted the gift. Some however reported the process as easy and painless, simple. Research done on multiple pairs indicated the contract was more painful or difficult according to how open the participants were to it. Those longing to meet their other half united gracefully and with joyous feelings of bliss. Those unwilling to form a contract experienced amplified symptoms of illness, which they then in turn inflicted to their soulmate indicating their difficulty of making a union. That’s another reason Byakuya didn’t want anything to do with it, he definitely wasn’t subjecting himself to pain and discomfort for something so trivial. So he avoided anybody that came close to him when he might feel sick or unwell and definitely never let anyone make direct contact with his skin. Better safe than sorry.

These preventive steps were annoying, however the most annoying thing about this situation was in fact not having the gift, which was colour.

The world was black and white to him, and to so many others. It would remain that way until the day you met your soulmate. Upon uniting with them, the world would bloom into life and you were granted the full splendour of colour. When your soulmate died your ability so see colour would also die with them, the world cast once more into black and white as a symbol of how the world had lost its brightness without them.

Not being able to see it annoyed Byakuya. This world was his and there was a part of it he couldn’t understand.. however. The alternative of potentially having a soulmate trying to gain his love made the trade off worth it. Byakuya didn’t want love, destiny or not. He would rather live in the dark.

.....

His first morning at Hopes Peak Academy was unexceptional. As he guessed, there was nobody there in his league and he resigned to keeping to himself. Some awful girl with pigtails kept eyeing him and muttering fanatically about soulmates with a smile on her face. He decided to keep a wide berth from her.

Everyone else arriving got along well, they were all loud and chatty and Byakuya ignored them, pouring over a book  
instead.

All of a sudden it was as though the air was charged with static, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart raced with a strange fervour. Dropping his book he looked around in confusion but nothing was amiss.. the others were talking and starting to leave for lunch and Byakuya’s couldn’t account for the adrenaline coursing through him.

Trying to still his breathing he returned to his book as the others filed out the classroom for lunch, declining their offer to eat with them. He was trembling and a throbbing in his head caused him to hiss.

A loud noise drew his attention back and to his surprise a lone boy he hadn’t met yet was in the empty classroom staring at him. He was short with messy hair and wide eyes and he smiled at Byakuya kindly.

“Hi I’m Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Luck”

Byakuya clicked his tongue in annoyance

“Names Byakuya Togami”

They both stared at each other and Byakuya didn’t know what to say, what to do. He just knew he didn’t like this at all. This weirdness, this nervous energy and the way it hurt to breathe.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked and his voice sounded too pained to be natural.

“Of course I am” Byakuya tried to shoot back but his breath was robbed and it came out more broken that he would like.

The boy stepped forward and that act alone sent more shockwaves through Byakuya’s head and he cried out in pain. In turn the boy yelped and grasped at his head too.

“D-don’t come any closer!”

It felt like someone had taken an axe to his skull and he was scared for maybe the first time in his life. He lurched to his feet desperate to not feel so vulnerable.

_“Have you finally come to your senses?"_

The voice burst through his mind and he yelled out. The words coursing through his soul and resonating deep within his mind

“N...no! This...”

_“How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth..."_

The pain was all consuming and he lost all sense of the world outside of his brain as the agony ripped through his mind.

_“Best you part from that aspect of yourself!"_

He could vaguely hear the yells of Makoto and who knows what the hell was happening to them both.

“No! What’s.. happening to me?!”

_"Let us now forge a contract”_

“NO!! I DONT WANT THIS! STOP!”

“Byakuya!” He could hear Makoto’s voice faintly and then.. a smaller hand grabbed his anchoring him. The contact... through the haze he saw Makoto staring at him and his eyes were wide and scared too as he trembled.

And at his touch.... exactly at his touch...

_“I am thou, thou art I..”_

It unleashed.

Brightness cut through his vision and raced through his peripheral spreading as far as his eyes could see. The agony of his mind was quiet, absolute peace and the pain was no more as his trembling stilled and instead of fear and pain his body flooded with a sense of contentment and relief. When the light faded, when it dimmed and he came back to earth... bright eyes were staring into his with shock, that hand still tight on his.

And he could see.

The world was bright and vibrant full of colour.

“I..” Makoto gasped staring up at him “I can see colours.. you...”

Byakuya for once was speechless. It was true, Makoto’s eyes were a different colour from his hair, from his jacket from his shoes and Byakuya didn’t know the names of any of them. He was bright and vibrant and he was...

“You’re my soulmate” Makoto whispered and a smile spread across his face in wonder “I finally found you... I...I’ve wanted to meet you so badly and.. I can’t believe I finally have!”

With a start he realised Makoto’s eyes were filling with tears and the smaller boy looked so very happy. His hand squeezed Byakuya’s tightly.

“I’m so happy, I can see and it’s even more amazing than I thought! I.. didn’t know that the contract would be so painful though... it was really scary! But now...”

“Now nothing” Byakuya cut him off and withdrew his hand “this changes nothing”

“Wha? What do you mean? This is a big deal!”

“Not to me, I have no interest in my soulmate, that’s nonsense I don’t have time for”

“How can you say that after what just..”

“A mild inconvenience, the pain was undesirable granted, however I’ll consider it a worthy exchange to be granted the sight of colour. However your role in my life is now over”

“What? You’re just.. going to give up on us before we’ve even had a chance?”

“There is nothing between us but the idiotic idea that destiny drew us together. We are strangers, from different worlds and my status requires more from a potential suitor than mere luck”

Makoto looked like he was going to cry, his lip wobbling as he looked at the ground. All previous enthusiasm gone.

“You may have spent years dreaming about meeting your mystery soulmate, a fools errand. In life all you need to be complete is yourself, you don’t need to rely on romance to change your life, to do so would be the height of folly”

“so that’s it? You don’t want to.. even.. talk to me? But we... formed a contract!”

“No I have no need for you in my life, contract or not. You would do better to forget about this idiotic soulmate thing and go and find someone else. You’ll waste your life alone otherwise”

He gathered his belongings and walked away from Makoto’s trembling form

“Soulmate or not, you are inconsequential in my life, don’t speak to me about this again”

That was the day he found his soulmate and the day he walked away from him.

.....

Byakuya sighed and stretched out at his desk, discarding his pen momentarily. It had been been 2 months since he started at Hopes Peak and he had done a good  
job of keeping to himself and avoiding Makoto.

However some days... like today, it was hard to focus. Not to think about what had transpired since he started here. He turned the page of his textbook taking in the red trim of the cover and the way it contrasted to his other books. Red, green, blue... when he thought of colour most of the time, he couldn’t help but feel a pang towards the boy who had shown him what colour was. He had told nobody about the contract and it seemed Makoto had kept silent too, nobody knew their ability to see colour or their bond to each other.

He raised his hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it absentmindedly. He was Blonde. He had learned that, finally able to see the difference In the previously grayscale charts that had incomprehensible words along side them such as burgundy or azure. What was red? How was yellow a bright colour or how was blue calming? Now it all made sense. A bright world of technicolor splendour all bought about by the very sight and touch of Makoto Naegi.

He looked to his fingers to the strands of hair caught betwixt slender digits. Yes his hair was blonde, dirty blonde to be exact. He resented that of course, nothing about him should ever be called dirty. But it was considered attractive, his eyes were blue, bright and unusual for this country.

He had always known he was considered good looking by others, However now seeing the way some people looked at him made him now think twice. He could also definitely tell those apart who could see colours and those who couldn’t. The subtle ways they stood apart from the crowd, the way they were drawn to brightness and aesthetic displays. As a result those who could see it were easy to market towards, Byakuya’s business practices and profits were way up after utilising this to his advantage. His father had always said the world of business was better in black and white but now Byakuya wasn’t so sure he agreed.

All of this, because of Makoto. So it was only natural he would think of him perhaps a little fondly, maybe even get a pang when he remembered how dejected and sad Makoto had been when he had rebutted him. Felt sad when he remembered the start of tears forming in his green eyes. He had learned that later, Makoto’s eyes were green, his hair was brown, he wore red sneakers and a green hoodie. His cheeks went pink whenever he saw Byakuya. He was colourful and bright. He was everything Byakuya didn’t have room for in his life but... he was his soulmate.

He swallowed hard, he has meant it when he told Makoto he had no plans for a soulmate in his life regardless of wether he met them or not. He would disregard them and carry on with his life, after all as the heir to the Togami fortune his path was laid out for him and a soulmate had no part in that. Especially a boy of all things! He had a responsibility to carry on the family legacy and a male soulmate thrown into that equation just didn’t fit.

But... Makoto was made for him. That was indisputable. So maybe... no. He couldn’t indulge this train of thought. He had made his decision and he was resolute. Makoto has no place in his life and he needed to remember that.

He continued his days as usual; ignoring Makoto and speaking to him only when absolutely necessary. He tried not to even look at him, it would only make him remember his internal conflict and that just couldn’t happen. He would see sad green eyes and the hopeful expression Makoto gave him when they interacted and he had to ignore it and leave. Soulmate or not, Makoto had to remain nothing to him.

.....

“We’re having a slumber party!” Junko Enoshima’s shrill voice assailed Byakuya’s ears. He had opened the door to her insistently pressing his buzzer until he answered.

Through the dorm hallways most of his classmates had their doors open, gathering blankets and pillows or carrying snacks and games. Most of them in pyjamas or lounge wear and heading towards the canteen.

“Why?” Was his eventual clipped answer

“Because it will be fun!” Junko sing-songed back “you have to come, the whole class is going you can’t be the only one left out!”

“Is that.. even allowed” Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at the model hoping to derail her plan when Ishimaru passed to hear his remark, he turned and saluted Byakuya immediately as he launched into a tirade about regulations.

“This social event has been sanctioned by the headmaster. All the necessary formalities have been taken care of to ensure this gathering does not contravene any school regulations!” He bowed to them stiffly in true Taka form and then smiled wide spreading his hands “I trust I will see you there Byakuya”

As he walked away Junko grinned at him slyly “see no excuses not to come now”

“What if I just don’t want to go?” Byakuya crossed his arms indignantly, spending his night socialising did not sound like his idea of fun.

“Aww come on Byakuya you have to come pleaaaase!” Junko gave him puppy dog eyes which would probably have worked on any other man on earth except him. He opened his mouth to give an indignant reply when another clipped voice cut him off unexpectedly.

“Your wasting your time Junko, Byakuya is too uptight to come”

Turning in surprise he saw the source of the insult was none other than Makoto. Stood in his doorway across the hall he looked like he was heading to the gathering. A pillow and blanket in his arms and a bag of potato chips balanced precariously on top. He was dressed in a baggy dark green T-shirt and grey PJ bottoms and he looked even smaller than usual somehow.

“Mr high and mighty won’t slum it with us” Makoto snorted “besides he wouldn’t even be able to handle a simple high school sleep over”

Something about Makoto’s sharp words and general scorn for him ignited the fire of competition inside of him. Let it not be said Byakuya Togami could not master something! Even something as trivial as this!

“Is that so?” He snapped in response “well we shall see about that, I am *not* too uptight to go to your ridiculous gathering”

“Good” Makoto responded simply. His eyes locked on Byakuya’s, his eyebrow curved upwards as his lips curled into a smirk “see you there”

And as Makoto walked away he was overwhelmed with the realisation that he had been played. That little shit!

Junko was staring at him now in glee “oh and get changed. No one comes to a slumber party in a suit”

As she walked away Byakuya shut his door and groaned. Why had he agreed to this. He had let his competitive nature be goaded into attending and idiotic high school party and now he had to deal with that AND be in close proximity to Makoto all night. It was hard enough ignoring Makoto at the best of times but now he had walked straight into a trap and Makoto had baited him at though he knew exactly what to do. Maybe the soulmate thing had... NO. No no no no.

10 minutes later he was grumbling walking his way down the hallway to the cafeteria. A spare duvet and pillow under his arm. There’s no way he would soil his regular bedlinens on the cafeteria floor, Urgh. He had deliberated for far too long about what to wear. He had made sure to NEVER let anyone see him in casual wear before. It would destroy the illusion of his upper class to be seen less as such. However now he would be judged if he DIDNT dress down, a conundrum. Finally he had settled on blue plaid pyjama bottoms, a plain white T-shirt and a pale blue shirt unbuttoned over the top. Examining himself in the mirror he decided he looked casual enough to pass the standards while still wearing an outfit that probably cost more than the rest of his classmates combined. Excellent. Finally after too much deliberation he was striding down the corridor to the cafeteria already desperate to get this over with.

Opening the door to join he was greeted with the sight of everyone making themselves at home on the floor. Mounds of blankets and sleeping bags being arranged in a circle as everyone set up their place for the night. No way in hell was Byakuya actually going to sleep in here though. he would be definitely returning to his bed after this ordeal was over.

“Ooh you came!” Sayaka was clapping her hands and staring at him with big sparkly doe eyes that made him want to vomit “come and choose a place to get cosy”

Glancing around the makeshift circle he saw Toko looking at him, about to open her mouth no doubt to call him to sit by her when he was saved by Celeste calling loudly

“Byakuya perhaps you would like to share some tea with me?”

She gestured to the space between her and Sakura and he made haste towards them immediately. Thankful to have an excuse to be nowhere near Fukawa.

“Thanks” he murmured quietly to a smiling Celeste who passed him a cup daintily. He and Celeste were acquaintances and he definitely got along with her better than most of the group.

“A pleasure” Celeste said simply “I know you would return the favour no?”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. Of course Celeste traded one favour for another but that was okay. Business he could do.

“Naturally” he replied In an even tone sipping the tea and already wishing to be back in his bedroom. Makoto god damn Naegi was opposite him in the circle, chattering happily to Sayaka and Kyoko in a way that made his stomach twinge. Maybe it was the way Makoto had outfoxed him earlier, or maybe just the giant overarching tension of the contract that made it so awkward for him. But he tried his best to ignore his soulmate and instead talk to Celeste to pass the time.

Eventually everyone was settled in and bored of chatter and Junko jumped up with a theatrical tone yelled “its time to play a game!” Wielding an empty bottle from the kitchen she grinned “and what better for a slumber party than spin the bottle!”

Some of the group cheered and clapped, a few like Byakuya let out an involuntary groan. Toko was gleeful and staring at Byakuya in a way that made him feel the utmost dread.

“Are you sure this game is appropriate for such a gathering?” Taka had come to his rescue thank goodness

“Yeah of course, it’s only a bit of of fun” Junko assured him with Hina adding “Come on Taka this is like a rite of passage for teenagers we have to play!”

“Come on man don’t be a party pooper” Mondo shoved his shoulder good naturedly.

“Very well!” Taka conceded “In that case i have no objections as long as everyone abides by the proper game etiquette”

Whatever that was nobody knew but if  
It kept Taka happy.

Byakuya swallowed hard, he did NOT want to play this and would say so, but one look at Makoto’s smug expression and eyes on him told Byakuya that Makoto was just waiting for Byakuya to prove him right. Someone who was too uptight, who couldn’t even manage a childish party game. Fine, he would play and pray to any deity out there that he wouldn’t get Toko.

“Okay you guys know the rules! You kiss who the bottle lands on!“ Junko grinned “buttttt for extra fun let’s add if you land on them a second time it’s got to be a kiss for longer than 10 seconds on the mouth and if you get them a third time well” she wiggled her eyebrows theatrically “it’s make out time!”

Byakuya wanted to die here and now on this canteen floor but giving up was not an option! He was a Togami and he would not be defeated by a damn game. Even Chihiro, the anxious little thing was braving the game. Byakuya had no excuse to leave so he folded his arms and steeled himself for what would come.

Junko span and landed on Leon, the two quickly pecked lips before Leon got Sayaka, she then got Hina and kissed her cheek. Hina span Sakura and kissed her cheek with a giggle. The game seemed innocent enough Byakuya breathed a little easier until someone span Toko who now had the bottle in her hand and was looking at him with a frenzied look on her face. The bottle span as Byakuya’s heart seemed to be rising up his throat as it slowed as it was approaching him oh god no no no... and came to a gradual stop in front of Celeste. The relief he felt he could practically taste. Air rushing back in as he remembered how to breathe again. Toko seemed unwilling to accept the outcome and was protesting she had been cheated until Celeste leaned over the circle and kissed her fast as lightning “see not so bad” she said simply and Byakuya’s resisted the urge to laugh. Celeste’s spin landed on him and he had to choke down a laugh at Toko’s outrage and shrieks of anger. Facing Celeste he saw the same amusement in her face and thankfully due to the camaderie between the pair the kiss Celeste bestowed upon his cheek wasn’t awkward.

He reached to spin the bottle himself and locked eyes with Naegi across the circle. If the bottle landed on him then... no no no. Byakuya scolded himself. No time for thoughts like that. He gave the bottle a sharp spin and it came to rest on Kyoko. She looked a little embarrassed but allowed Byakuya to quickly kiss her cheek before returning to his place in the circle and hoping that would be the last of his involvement in this game.

Thankfully it seemed to be, the bottle miraculously always stopping just shy of him at either Sakura or Celeste.  
However he did get to see some very unlikely pairings including Taka and Mondo red faced as they got paired for he second Time. Makoto has been landed on by Junko who kissed his cheek as he blushed, Byakuya couldn’t explain the jolt he got in his stomach when Makoto was chosen. It felt... wrong almost but it was harmless after all.. when Makoto span he landed on Leon who good naturedly called out “come give me some love” as the others laughed. Makoto fluttered his eyelashes with a hand clutching his chest in a fake coquettish manner causing Leon to burst into giggles. Eventually Makoto did shuffle over and kiss Leon’s cheek as Leon cried in mock anxiety “be gentle with me!” Makoto was laughing hard and Byakuya even gave a small hmph of laugher to see the tableau unfold.  
Eventually the hysterics died down and the game continued pretty uneventfully until Junko landed on Makoto for a second time.

“You know the rules!” Sayaka trilled “now you have to kiss on the mouth for at least 10 seconds!”

And now... and now... something inside of Byakuya snapped at the thought of Makoto actually kissing someone else. Even as a harmless game, Makoto was his soulmate and even he hadn’t gotten to kiss him. Yes that might have been Byakuya’s fault for pushing him away, he hadn’t wanted anything to do with him! But in that moment all he could think was that he couldn’t bear to see anyone else kiss *his* Makoto, he didn’t want to see him with someone else! All of his careful mental fortification, his constant battles with himself and forcing himself to stay away. All of that was undone in a few mere seconds as he watched Junko move towards a red faced Makoto with the intention of kissing him and before he could stop himself he blurted out

“No! Don’t kiss him”

Silence. Everyone was staring at him now, even Celeste looked confused by his outburst but nobody more so than Makoto who stared at him wide eyed.

“Why not?” Junko asked nonchalantly as though what he had just done wasn’t COMPLETELY out of character and the whole room wasn’t staring at him

“I...” Byakuya couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t put it into words! “I don’t want you to” he finished lamely at a loss of how to explain the treacherous feelings coursing through him.

Junko was eyeing him curiously although her expression quickly flipped to one of glee as she gushed “Okay! That’s alright I won’t kiss him if you take my place”

“Wha.. what?”

“Well the bottle landed on him he’s got to be kissed! But if you really don’t want me  
to do it then, I’ll let you do it! That way the rules aren’t broken right Taka?”

“R.. right!” Taka tried to pretend he knew the rules “rules are important after all. They help control the fun!”

Everyone was still staring at him including Makoto and he felt the cold hands of fear grip at him. But after his protest he couldn’t really decline! He just would look like an ass disrupting the game for the hell of it. And although being seen as an ass wasn’t really a problem for him, Makoto had bet he couldn’t have fun and enjoy the party so, backing away now would just prove Makoto correct... and for some reason he really didn’t want to do that. Didn’t want to retreat like a coward with his tail between his legs and watch that big boobed bimbo claim his soulmate in front of his eyes. That would be the height of cowardice and dishonour to his name. He was proud and he was *not* going to back down.

So he steeled himself, nodded quickly and before he could talk himself out of it he scooted across the circle on his hands and knees, coming to rest in front of Makoto who was blushing furiously.

Toko was beside herself calling out “N-no master p-please don’t lower yourself” whilst Kyoko tried to shush her. No doubt annoyed by Toko’s low opinion of her best friend.

“Is this... okay?” He whispered to Makoto who nodded abruptly with nerves.

“Get on with it already” Junko called out mockingly as other class members cheered. So Byakuya did, and quickly pressed his lips to Makoto’s to get this over with. What he wasn’t prepared for was.. how wonderful it felt. Sparks raced through him and his nerves were replaced with a warm fuzziness in his stomach as his lips moved on Makoto’s. That brightness.. the same feeling of heavenly bliss and contentment that had formed during the contract once more washed over him making him feel completely at peace. Makoto was so soft and warm, his green eyes had been wide but a second later they had began to lull closed in contentment and Byakuya had found his own eyes closing involuntarily as he lost himself in kissing Makoto. It was pure happiness and he lost himself thoroughly in the feeling. After what felt like only a moment Junko was yelling “times up!” and the two jerked apart with red faces. He was aware of the cheering and excited chatter directed his way but he tried to ignore it and quickly moved back into his place in the circle hoping no one could see quite how red he was. Celeste however was staring at him open mouthed “what was that?” She questioned in shock but Byakuya just shook his head and pulled his duvet up and clutched it to his chest as though that would hide him from questioning. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from Makoto, his mind racing from how amazing that had felt.

Makoto had been forced to roll again and had kissed Chihiro’s cheek, the blush still evident on his face from their kiss. Byakuya had enjoyed kissing Makoto,  
He had more then enjoyed it. He had loved every second of doing it and hated having to pull away. Even now he wanted to pull Makoto to him and kiss him until he ran out of air. It had been such an exhilarating rush the likes of which he had never experienced before. The electricity that had spread throughout his system, the feeling of longing and at the same time feeling like you had finally come home. The complex emotions flooding his body all over ridden by one over arching desire to kiss Makoto more and more. Despite this being the exact reason he had wanted to avoid his soulmate, that he had decided against having them in his life. He found that the desire to be with them was everything people had described, a force all consuming and unable to be fought. Of course, Makoto was his soulmate it was only natural this would be the reaction, the two were made for each other after all. Contrasting puzzle pieces meant to counterbalance the other, one soul in two bodies. Byakuya had been a fool to think that sheer willpower could overcome destiny. He was destined to rule this world as a Togami, and he was destined to be with Makoto as he did it. This acceptance finally raced through him and filled him with such relief, a giant weight had been lifted from him that he didn’t know he was carrying. He felt so much better now, unburdened. He was even more eager to get this fiasco over with so he could talk to Makoto and hopefully... he would still be as willing to give them a try..

His inner epiphany was rudely interrupted by Junko shouting “3rd time lucky Makoto” snapping his head in the direction of the noise it seemed Junko had landed on Makoto for the third time.

Makoto was furiously red as some of the classmates cheered or catcalled. Realising what Junko meant Byakuya’s eyes widened in distress as the model moved towards him. Makoto’s gaze met his and Byakuya shook his head slightly, pleading with his eyes not to do it. The distress coursing through him was paralysing, the thought of Makoto kissing anyone had hurt him enough to already put himself out there in front of everyone. His pride in his image clashing with the pride of having his soulmate make our with Junko in front of him. Even worse he had kissed Makoto now and felt that incredible rush; that connection to him and the bliss of physical affection. It would hurt even more now to see him exchange that with someone else.

Makoto was trembling, his eyes firmly on Byakuya and Junko smiled wickedly noticing the exchange immediately.

“Unless Byakuya has any more objections and wants to take my place again?”

Byakuya swallowed audibly but the relief on Makoto’s face made this embarrassment all worth it.

“What’s your problem Byakuya?” Hina called out “Why are you being so weird? are you just trying to ruin the game?”

“Its fine Hina” Junko called back “he obviously must have a good reason which I’m just *dying* to hear, but as long as someones kissing I’m all for it! So Byakuya shall I kiss him or are you going to do it for me?”

Makoto was beseeching him with his eyes and Byakuya knew he was lost from the second he had spoken up the first time.

“I’ll do it” he spoke firmly, his nerves expertly hidden in his clipped tone

“Byakuya what are you doing?” Celeste whispered shocked and confused but Byakuya just shook his head and instead focused on willingly moving his body which was almost paralysed to the spot.

Shuffling into the centre of the circle he was met by Makoto who was pink cheeked and kneeled opposite him.

He heard the falter of Makoto’s nervous breathing this close, looking at those pretty green eyes he smiled and Makoto mirrored it back to him. Content that the pair were both happy about this now, Byakuya slowly moved forwards to close the gap as Makoto did the same and they were kissing softly once more. That feeling sparked through him again, familiarity, comfort, excitement, electricity! It was nothing he had ever had before and at the same time it was everything. Makotos lips were velvet moving against his, soft and beautiful.

Junkos voice cut through through the moment with a loud “you know it’s tongues this time guys! Unless your gonna chicken out!”

Byakuya was positive he was blushing right now but he pushed that thought aside and concentrated on the kiss. Slowly he felt Makoto’s lips open against his and the two kissed open mouthed. That felt even better, so much closer and It sent chills through Byakuya’s spine and pushed him to go that final hurdle and brush his tongue against Makoto’s.  
Oh fuck that was the magic button. Immediately the kiss went from shy and soft to a hot and wet make out session. Fuck it felt so good, their tongues tangled wet and messy and before he realised he had done it, he reached up with one of his hands and cup Makoto’s soft cheek and tangle his fingers into his messy brown hair. Makoto practically moaned into his mouth at the feeling, the sound music to Byakuya’s ears. They probably would have stayed like that for a lot longer but Toko’s high pitched scream and their classmates banging and cheering was hard to block out for long and so the pair did break away. Breathing laboured and heavy, lips wet and eyes heavy with desire. Makoto was panting, his eyes lidded and boreing into Byakuya’s soul, he was fucking gorgeous and Byakuya quickly leaned back and stroked Makoto’s cheek affectionately and kissed his lips once more, unsatisfied to leave him just yet.

“I was wrong” he whispered sincerely “I’m sorry, are you willing to.. give me a chance?”

Makoto’s face split into the biggest grin imaginable his eyes sparkling and it soothed Byakuya’s very soul to see him that way.

“Yes of course” he squeaked and launched himself into Byakuya’s arms wrapping his arms around him tight. He grinned and enclosed Makoto in his arms too, burying his face into his shoulder and feeling for the first time that he had made the right decision. With this happy go lucky ball of fluff and enthusiasm was where he was supposed to be.

“What the fuck is going on??” Mondo’s confused yell boomed over everyone else’s words and Byakuya found himself so tranquil now amid this sea of chaos. He looked up and cupped Makoto’s face once more drawing the smaller boys eyes back to his, smiling widely he stroked some messy hair out of Makoto’s eyes and announced loud enough for the whole room to hear

“Makoto and I are soulmates”

“What?!”  
“Since when?!”  
“Have you known this whole time?”

“Be with me? Makoto?” He ignored the world and asked as sincerely as he could ever have asked anything. Fingers gentle in Makoto’s hair, eyes full of affection and warmth. Makoto nestled into his touch and smiled so bright it made his heart swell.

“Of course I’ll be with you..”

“I’m sorry I pushed you away for so long but... This is where I want to be...”

“I’m so glad... you’re my soulmate and now.. you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yes, I like how that sounds”

They grinned and leaned back in for another kiss, Byakuya had never felt so light, so happy. Unburdened and free... life began now.

_“I am thou, thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes... and see”_

.....

They had started the night goading him into this sleepover and trying to get everyone to kiss... but now it seemed they regretted it

“For fucks sake go to sleep” Mondo groaned throwing a cushion in their direction and Makoto giggled as it landed near them with a thud

“Okay okay! Sleeping now!” He called back but then immediately dropped back to his perch upon Byakuya’s chest and resumed their kissing. Byakuya’s hands returned to Makoto’s hair, running his fingers through it as their tongues moved together in earnest. Makoto’s hands gripped at his shirt as he lay on top of Byakuya, he was so light and his slender body felt so nice upon him. A comforting weight that made him feel secure and exhilarated at the same time. They had put their duvets and blankets together to sleep next to each other. Byakuya had given up thoughts of returning to his room, not when he couldn’t bear to let go of Makoto for more than 5 seconds. But since lights out all they had done was kiss in their makeshift bed and the others seemed to be able to tell as such.

“Seriously you two! All I can hear is you making out!” Hina complained loudly

Makoto giggled again and the sound was beautiful. Byakuya grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. Makoto grabbed his blanket and pulled it up over both of their heads to muffle the sounds as they returned to kissing slow and tender.

“What made you change your mind?” Makoto whispered and Byakuya couldn’t lie to him as he stroked his cheek.

“Vanity. You’re my soulmate.. I didn’t want to see you kiss someone else when you’re supposed to be with me”

“Oh...”

“But then I kissed you... and” he lets out a noise that’s a mixture of a sigh and a groan “I can’t stop” kiss “...doing it” kiss “Now I’ve made that connection with you... I don’t think it can be broken.. we’re soulmates and I don’t want to fight destiny” kiss “especially when it feels so good”

Makoto grinned widely and pressed another kiss to his lips

“I’m so glad, when we first kissed I just... yeah... that’s it.. it’s you now.. only you”

“Good... This is it now, us for life.. bonded until death... does that scare you?”

“Only the part where I thought you’d keep rejecting me forever” Makoto giggled “how can I be scared when my soulmate is hot *and* a great kisser”

Byakuya grins and grabs Makoto’s T-shirt collar to tug him gently forward

“Then kiss me some more idiot”

Makoto’s body presses flush to his own and he cups his soulmates cheek and slides a hand under his T-shirt hem to grasp his slender waist and he gets lost once more in the wonder of Makoto’s kisses and the feeling of his body.

“For gods sake!” A loud thud “you two are a nightmare! We should never have played spin the bottle!”

They both laugh and they can’t help it. It’s beautiful and it’s real. It’s theirs.. and he’s not apologising to anyone.

_“You have finally found your own justice... Please... Never lose sight of it again... This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self..."_


End file.
